Independent Woman
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: "I'm a single mother." "I'm a divorcee." "I'm cheating on my wife." "I can't let go of my lover." "I killed my child." "I hate humans." Konoha 12, all fallen apart.   Sakura stood tall and strong. "I, am independent."  Warnings inside. High T rating.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy this new piece from from me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Independent Woman<strong>

**Prologue**

Tonight, yes tonight, she stood looking out the window. The village was quiet as usual and so was her heart. She was glad for the latter, it has been fifteen long years since she's talked to him without trying to rip his head off with a kunai or sucker punch him, her heart wouldn't scream anymore and she was glad.

She had found sanctuary within herself, although at first it did not help one bit to stare at the many frames and writings he had left behind, she was glad. It was as if that heart of hers had become more numb than silent, the tight grip that squeezed the organ every time she thought of him had loosened and freed her. She will never be able to love again.

_She hoped_

Suddenly, she sensed an abnormal signature of chakra. It was powerful yet it seems like the owner was trying to hold it back. She knew who it belonged to and what really surprised her was the fact that the grip from long ago did not return.

"Sakura." He said quietly.

She tensed inwardly, feeling quite uneasy as he repeated her name, it has been so long since she's heard him say her name. Her face looked apathetic to her surroundings, or should she say to the intruder. A kunai firmly attached to her left thigh was the first weapon in her mind for defense, she had learned from him that her mouth couldn't be used as a weapon against him, she realized he meant her fists were better fighters than her mouth.

"It's me, Sakura."

"I know." She finally said with a hint of irritation.

"Then put it away." The deep voice said quietly.

"Get away, Sasuke. Stay away from here." She said with a strong face that was new to him. He wondered… _What happened to the submissive Sakura?_

Sasuke did not press her any further, he allowed the dark flames to teleport him away from her presence, and he vanished from her sight. _What just happened was not new at all. It was a repeat of many and many nights. Countless she spent alone and cold. But-_

"Kaa-san! I sensed something, are you alright? Are they after you again?" A young teen appeared beside her shaken form, his chakra agitated, he held her tight with strong arms and flashed blood red eyes as he glared passed the window.

"No, Kuroshi... I…" She avoided his crimson eyes, biting her lower lip as she tightened her hold on the kunai. Kuroshi immediately knew…

"It was _**him**_, wasn't it mother? It was real this time. I'm not going to miss him next time." The faint smirk on his face told her, not his words.

The next day wasn't as bad and the both of them lived alone, Sakura woke up early in the morning and prepare a light breakfast for two, her, and her son, Kuroshi.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mom!" He greeted with a large smile, kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed the tomato on the table. That action made something jump inside of her but she shook it away as soon as it came.<p>

"Kuroshi-kun won't leave without his tomatoes, huh…" She said to herself.

"Be careful honey! Giant worms are out for taijutsu lovers today!" She yelled, hoping to catch his attention, unfortunately he had inherited an impossible speed and disappeared.

"Oh well, my team is waiting for me." She muttered before preparing her own leave.

* * *

><p>Later that day, an injured Kuroshi was slammed against the many trees in the forest. He whimpered slightly before raising a green glowing hand and repairs his wounds.<p>

"You're not improving Kuroshi; your father would've attacked me right after this blow instead of healing injuries!" The attacker violently smashed his foot on the boy's hand, cutting off the chakra flow immediately. "This move is weak! Get up!"

Kuroshi let out a cry of pain.

"You won't make it to Jonin this fall, see how you barely made chunin last year." The man grabbed Kuroshi by the collar of his black shirt, slowly he pulled out a kunai and slashed it across the boy's chest.

"S-sensei… G-gomen…" His red eyes faded into glassy dark green pools. Kuroshi struggled to keep his muscles from going involuntary, he wobbled on his knee to stay put and on-guard, the blood spurting from his mouth triggered his fall. As he fought to breathe and keep his eyes on his sensei for his next move, he blacked out.

Sensei growled slightly before he made a move a move to shake the boy awake. A quick blur passed before him and took away his prey.

"I think he's had enough training, Uzumaki-san." A young woman said quietly as she carried the boy in her arms, her pale lavender eyes slowly relaxed upon seeing his face… so angelic but she didn't smile for long.

"Hinata, why-"

"It's Hyuga-san to you, Captain." She cut him off quickly, her long dark hair caressing her soft cheeks.

"Whatever. Hyuga-san. If you're here to heal him, be quick with it, he has not finished training for today." Naruto fought to keep his tone stern and commanding. _But he fucking knew he was breaking._

"No, I think he's quite done for the day. I'll be heading towards the Hokage and inform of the new patient. He will need immediate attention." She disappeared.

He slammed his fist on the tree, shattering it into numerous pieces.

_He made her like this_

* * *

><p>"Kami! Not again, Damn!" The pink-haired woman cursed as she watched her son being pulled into the ER with many Anbu medics surrounding him.<p>

"Is it that serious?" Sakura asked, worry lacing her every word.

"Haruno-san, chakra channels from his left arm have been damaged pretty bad and-"

"Let me see him!" Sakura quickly cut the medic off.

"B-but Haruno-san you're not…" The medic trailed off as he saw the pink-haired woman's serious gaze, her fiery green eyes and her quivering pink lips.

"Follow me then."

Due to certain circumstances, family members weren't allowed inside the surgery rooms, mostly because of their feelings-with something building up inside, they probably wouldn't be in their right mind and do something drastic.

But Sakura, She was something different.

She learned how to hide her emotions very well over the years and she learned to keep herself intact after what had happened to her.

People were staring of course, people will always stare because her situation wasn't completely normal, and it wasn't something easily predicted, it was rather…

_Sick and terrifying_

When Sakura saw her son, her only son, stiff and pale on the bed with wires and caked blood over his lithe form, she fought the huge lump in her throat. He looked so vulnerable and pale, bruises marred his body and the large gash.

_What the hell had Naruto done this time, Kami-sama…_

Immediately, without a thought, she rushed out of the room with large tears seeping from her eyes.

_She hated it! She hated it! This action was something __**he **__would do._

* * *

><p>Naruto sat alone in the forest, allowing the soft breeze to carry his blonde spikes over his tan forehead, he mused.<p>

Thirty years old, he was single and recently divorced five years ago with one of the most beautiful and powerful kunoichis in the village. Of course, he had regretted what he has done to her and what he has put her through, nothing could change the past.

She had glared at him earlier today.

He and Kuroshi always had these types of training sessions, he would be the one initiating the most violence though, Naruto that is.

As he thought about the teenage boy, anger flared inside him, he felt like destroying the forest, even the boulder he was sitting on.

Just as fast as he stood to head home just as fast a strong fist collided with his jaw and sent him smashing unexpectedly towards the thick trees.

"What the-"

And his curse was interrupted as a chakra-filled kick shattered his ribs, he spat blood, this kick was a signature move of none other than his ex-teammate, Haruno Sakura.

She stood before him with such rage radiating off her, blue-green chakra blazing around her like an angry angel, her green eyes sent nothing but blood and fire. _For his ass_

"You," She pointed menacingly, "you will pay for what you've done to him!"

"W-wha-" Panic surged through the handsome blonde, thinking that the boy had died.

"Sakura, I…"

"No. Shut the fuck up, I'm done talking to you. My fist will do the talking this time."

* * *

><p><strong>I am currently separated from my laptop and cannot continue with my updates for BHTH, doesn't mean I will abandon it-even if it sucks, my obsession with FF caused me to write another story and it's a really sad one. As you can see, it's going to get worse and then it's going to be good. :)<strong>

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes you find on this piece, if you like this little piece so far, you can.. um.. review and add. Throw in the questions and the constructive criticism. I'm ready. :)**


	2. Chapter one

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**15 years ago**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Hey!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted towards the pink-haired girl. Said girl sighed with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi, Naruto-" The blonde didn't even let her utter a word, he looked as giddy as a five-year-old who just received a bag of candy.

"Join me for ramen! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his favorite restaurant. Sakura giggled as she ran behind the blonde, a happy grin on her face as she attempted to jump on his back and make him fall- _total laugh for her_.

Before she could make her funny story happen, a deep voice startled her.

"Dobe, keep it down will you."

Her breath and her laugh were cut short, she straighten her stature, brushing a few strings of bubblegum hair behind her ear.

"Surprise." Naruto almost squealed as he grabbed his friends' by the neck in a hug.

"Sasuke…" She whispered quietly, breathing in the scent of her surroundings-_it was one for relief but she made herself think that._

"Teme here was released today Sakura-chan, isn't that great? Better get used to the smell of arrogance and snakes from now on." At this, Sasuke gave a snort at the blonde before a smirk crept up his lips.

"It's better than the smell of failure and old ramen from you, dobe." Sasuke smirked fully.

Sakura wanted the smile to radiate on her face, she wanted to take off in a full-blown dash and press her body to Sasuke's, give him that smile he so did not _fucking_ deserve. So she did the only thing Naruto would want her to do.

She placed her books on the counter, the evil gleam in her green eyes mistaken for a genuine look, and she slapped him (ok, maybe part of what Naruto would expect her to do).

A blow to his right cheek and before the boys could respond, she pulled his body to hers and pressed her cheek against his in a slow tantalizing motion.

Sasuke forgot about the slap.

Naruto could only show a large grin. _Bright teeth too_

As for Sakura, She was enjoying it while it lasts. _For you, Naruto_

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't have asked for any better than this. His team seemed to have mutual feelings, even though the thought of the other two arguing-<em>Sasuke and Sai-<em> constantly got on his nerves, Naruto had never been better. He ignored the other two behind him for a moment as he fastened his pace to meet with Sakura, she looked a little anxious so he decided to step up-_if you really know what that means_.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you ok? You've been a little… distant." He asked, keeping his eyes on her. Sakura met his blue eyes quickly and forced a smile he couldn't decipher.

Naruto wriggled his blonde eyebrows and broke out into a small series of small laughter (Naruto's laughs were normally loud, if someone wasn't complaining yet for how loud he was, then the laughing wasn't so bad) and bringing Sakura with him into the fit of laughs.

"What's so funny dickless?" Sai called out with a bizarre smile on his face.

Naruto chose to ignore him and kept chatting along with Sakura.

"No wonder you left them Sasuke-san," Sai smiled strangely "They are full of…" He pondered about his next word before pouting. "Shit."

Sasuke chose to ignore the pale root member and kept his eyes forward, though the anger he felt rising because of the Anbu's words hasn't faltered, he gave the usual 'hn'.

Sai was left dumbfounded for a moment before he muttered several insults about the blonde and at Sasuke, waving at him.

"See you sometime emo prince."

Sasuke's head popped a vein, but his lips were forced shut when his eyes directed towards the couple in front of him, both wrapped up in a tight embrace, he watched as naruto pecked the girl on the cheek before running back towards his direction.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, he promised himself not to bring this up, and he ignored the whole thing and thought about the past events.

_The sour taste in his mouth would return if he thought of those._

"Sasuke-teme! My crib bro! It's time to visit my crib!" Naruto madly screamed at him, wrapping an orange-clothed arm over his shoulder. Sasuke seriously wished he could ask the dobe what was with him and his obsession with the bright color-seriously.

"Now that you actually _know _what you are doing and where you belong, it's time to _chat_" Naruto whispered the word as I it was almost forbidden-which was partially true on Sasuke's terms.

"Get your hands off me dobe." Sasuke said venomously in usual tone.

Naruto quickly pulled his arm off as if the teen would've caught on fire.

"Ok, where was I... Oh ya! Sasuke, we have serious talking to do. It's about… Her."

Sasuke picked up his pace and walked in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Wait! Sasuke! Wait, please?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding violently behind his ribcage, thinking for a moment about the tone of Naruto's voice and the fact that the reckless blonde had actually called him Sasuke. The latter didn't know which one was more surprising.

"Who exactly is _her_, Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Oh come on!" Naruto's voice hissed out, glancing t his surroundings.

"You know, Sakura-chan. We just started dating a few weeks ago and I don't know how to initiate the next step." Naruto pulled on his collar in a manner that proved the atmosphere was getting hot. _Or was it Sasuke?_

"I'm going home." Sasuke chose the easy way out of this one; he jumped swiftly on the closest rooftop, and disappeared in the evening.

Naruto didn't push it further; he grinned and jumped, pumped a fist in the air and yelled out his famous 'dattebayo!'

* * *

><p>The next day was not so bad, Sakura rushed out of the hospital from an early shift, she was smiling. As she descended down the road towards the training grounds, she met the sly grin of none other than her best friend Ino Yamanaka. <em>Only the grin she saw<em>

"Hey there pig." Sakura greeted warmly as she tucked her gloves in her bag.

"Hello, Sakura."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her face slightly paled, she turned to stare at the blonde. "Something happen? What the hell?"

* * *

><p>"So, you just decided to cut your hair down and <em>dye<em> it?" Sakura repeated for the millionth time. Ino shoved the silken locks of strawberry blonde in the pinkette's face.

"I… don't understand. You look a little like-"

"Like you! I know. But it was not my intention, totally." She assured.

"Well, if you… say so? I guess." Sakura couldn't meet the eyes of her best friend. Ino was a girl who was always in competition with her, and the bleach blonde being cocky always seemed to be ahead. _Beauty wise_

Ino didn't look too different though, but the killer resemblance to Sakura just frightened said girl. _Just... why?_

Ino had always taken pride in her hair, she always talked about how gorgeous her hair was, how shiny and silky the strands were, she never had split ends, her scalp was healthy and the blondeness of it was the best color a woman would want.

_What the hell is she up to?_

"It's only temporary forehead, it's not like I'm stealing your fame or anything."

_Sakura would want to wish her best friend hadn't said that_

"You could've used a henge or something." Sakura muttered gravely, but with her smile, Ino didn't see behind it.

"Too much chakra." Ino quickly said, flipping her hair back.

"Well, I would stay longer to chat but I got to go training with my teammates."

"Yes, of ourse. Bye forehead!"

_I'm sorry Sakura… so sorry_

* * *

><p>It was late evening already and the gang parted ways. Through the whole training, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of someone's eyes boring through her.<p>

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, Sakura-chan."

She quickly waved at Naruto. _Naruto…_

She didn't want to hurt him at all, after a few more years of date refusals and punches for attempted kisses from Naruto, she finally gave in and devoted herself into making him happy.

Lately, he had been acting strange towards her, the blonde was a little more… passionate. She didn't know his intentions fully but she wouldn't really want to go far with their relationship. _Fucking selfish, selfish bitch_

He would be kissing her and his movements or hands would guide a little too intimate for her liking, usually she would make excuses to get away but sometimes it doesn't work and she has to knock him out silently by using her medical jutsu.

_I can't do this…_

But she was.

Her mind drifted towards Sasuke. True, and obviously factual, she was in love with him. She had kept the giddy façade around Naruto instead, his scowls helped too.

She didn't want to make any mistakes at all, if he had kept his promise, it was only fair to give him something in return. _I'm sorry_

As she trotted her way home, realizing the sun setting down quicker than normal, she tucked her weapons tighter against her attire and fastened her pace. _Someone's here_

A couple of senbons dashed passed her ear quickly parting with a few pink strands.

Sakura quickly elevated her body, twisting in a circular motion, she threw a few kunais unswervingly towards the trees. Her keen ears picked up the small gasp from the intruder, she teleported herself towards the noise and cursed as she saw a little squirrel with its nut.

Sighing, Sakura easily plucked out the kunais and inserted them in her pouch.

Boom!

Easily, Sakura dodged the paper and in her hand was the squirrel she had spotted. Unfortunately, the nut loving animal disappeared in a poof.

_Damn, a clone?_

A punch flew past her cheek, grazing against her locks, she grabbed the intruder's arm with her monstrous strength and slammed the body against the tree.

"You can't hide from us with that stupid new look, Yamanaka." A female voice rung.

"What the!" Sakura gasped. _Did that woman seriously call her Yamanaka?_

Sakura barely managed to dodge a kunai, with her body flipping backwards, she landed a chakra-filled kick on the woman's stomach, and the impact crushed the woman's guts and forced the pressure to drain the air out of her lungs and immediately cutting her breath short.

Sakura sighed and wiped the dust of her clothes, she glared daggers at the unconscious woman.

"Kikyo-sama didn't mention how strong the kunoichi would be." A voice hissed out from behind the shadows.

"That's because she isn't." Her companion whispered at the same volume.

"Then what the hell is up with the super girl moves?"

"I don't know. But don't you think her eyes are a little strange? They look more green than blue." The first voice mused aloud.

"Shut up, we need to get out of here before she notices us."

"What about-"

"Let's go!"

Sakura turned around swiftly, glancing at her surroundings for wherever the voices were coming from, she controlled her senses but no other intruders occupied the area.

"Ino." Sakura knew the hair thing had its reasons. _What the hell did she do?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was suppose to be uploaded two days earlier but parties took my time away.<strong>

**This is where the story really begins, the previous update was the prologue and now we're on the path of destruction. Sorry if Naruto was ooc but it was the future and I havent really given the reason behind anyone's actions yet. :(**

**Thank you for the comments and criticism or flame-whatever it was :) And I will try my best to keep writing this and bring more action. (tell me if i should reply to reviews or not)**

**Sorry for the lack of sasusaku, there will be more! I guess i have to change my pen name because people think I'm putting my 'emo-_tions_' in the story. Read the warnings again if you decide to leave a flame or review. :)**


	3. Chapter two

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ... uh... IDNON, if I did, Sasuke would've been Hokagetorture!, Naruto would work at Ichiraku, Sakura would be the strongest Ninja!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Ino rushed quickly to her house, chills running down her spine as she closed the door swiftly behind her with a bang. _Shit shit shit!_

She had witnessed the whole thing, she saw the anger flashed through Sakura's eyes as she punched and kicked the lights out of the woman.

_They're after __**me**__, I'm sorry Sakura_

She saw the confusion spreading over her best friend's features when the woman had insulted her and called her _Yamanaka_. What the hell had she just done?

Her best friend was finally hers again and now she was about to ruin what they had.

* * *

><p>The blonde busty woman stared at the victim before her, bruised and beaten, she couldn't help the slight smirk of satisfaction. <em>My apprentice sure has grown<em>

Before more thoughts of her pupil kicking ass could enter her mind, she forced a frown and resumed the straight face of the hokage she was.

"She has the looks of a mere civilian. She doesn't even possess chakra." Tsunade said slowly, emphasizing on the word 'civilian.'

"Maybe that was why I couldn't sense her right away." Sakura mumbled as in thought.

"She's not much of a threat, so we can interrogate her ourselves and decide her fate."

The young woman, cataleptic for the moment, really didn't seem like much of a threat to Sakura-as Tsunade had said. Sakura took a brief look at her, which turned out to be a longer gaze than she expected. She winced as she saw how the bruises marring the young woman's skin looked, reddish and purplish blotches from where the internal bleeding started, she almost regretted hitting her so hard.

_She attacked us first!_ Her inner raged.

The woman didn't look too old at all, according to her features and physique, she seemed no older than 18 years of age but her voice was deep yet feminine. _Damn_

She was clad in aggressive attire, of a black leather jumpsuit and shiny purple boots with large chain buckles, her hair was a dazzling violet with glossy spikes tumbling down her spine. Sakura hadn't seen her eyes yet, but she had a feeling they were as bright as her hair. Shaking her head of incoherent thoughts, Sakura sat by the hokage's desk as she eyed the large rectangular containers of sake by her teacher's bookcase. _Damn Drunk_

Tsunade seemed lost in thought for a moment before she spoke up.

"Have you seen that conceited brat?"

Sakura seemed confused for a moment before fighting down a giggle, realizing who shishou was referring to.

"Oh, yes. Yes, shishou I have." She replied.

"It wasn't really my doing Sakura, if you must know; I had nothing to do with his release."

"Wh-" Sakura was cut off immediately.

"Truth is, I don't _trust _**Uchiha** this much to let him reside here in Konoha again. He's a bundle of bad news."

"Shishou, I don't understand." Sakura's lips forced shut right after she received the frown settled on her master's face. _She looked troubled_

"I'll explain everything to you in private, for now, I don't want to reveal too much in the presence of a stranger."

Sakura nodded, Shishou was right, the woman was unconscious but you never know what's in her mind or body.

She might be a dangerous serial killer for all they know. _Nothing they couldn't handle_

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked her professionally, scribbling on a scroll.

"Tch." The young woman glared at the blonde with fiery apple green eyes, pouting her black colored lips and gritting her teeth.

"I don't believe you are aware of who you're really facing right now." Tsunade threw her ink pen and scroll on the desk, crossing her legs and placing her hands under her chin, and looked at the woman intensely.

"You're right, I don't. Unless you want to go to jail for kidnapping, I suggest you let me out of here!" The woman raised her voice at the Godaime, inching to get out of her seat.

"Are you fucking serious?" A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead. "You really don't know who I am?"

"No! Now would you-"

"I'm the leaf village's Hokage. If you want to see rest of this day, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and sit the hell down before I **make **you." Tsunade's words literally oozed venom, her intense stare at the woman could've made her sink in the chair.

"Now let's start this again, shall we?" Tsunade gave a sarcastic grin before sitting back down in her chair and grabbing the scroll from before.

The woman was startled, petrified even at this, she fought hard to remain in her seat and not throw herself at the blonde's feet for such a stupid mistake.

Sakura, who was standing soundlessly in the far corner of the room, retained herself from laughing. The woman heard the girl's failed attempts to retain her giggles and shot her a glare. _Don't you worry Yamanaka-_

Her eyes widened instead before a mischievous smirk played on her dark colored lips.

"What an ugly dye for one's hair, if you wanted to look like her and carry out her burden, then you should've picked blonde."

"Need I remind you-" Tsunade didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"Why did you pick out to same look as Yamanaka?"

"You little! How dare are you! How dare you insult my hair?" Sakura said dangerously, steam smoking out of her ears, her face red with anger and her hands tightening into strong balls of fists. _This woman or girl really had manner issues, did she need a repeat?_

"Now it's even more difficult to catch her!" She moaned, "It's not helping if you look alike. Damn," and then flipped her hair back in a mocking manner.

"Hey, stop avoiding the subject! I can easily throw you in jail for this." Tsunade rose from her chair again, this time, she pulled the woman up by the collar of her jumpsuit and brought their faces close. _Fire could be seen threw those honey orbs_

"I- I… I'm sorry. I didn't…" She stammered, her green eyes glancing everywhere to avoid the Hokage's intense gaze,

Tsunade released her angrily, her glare nevertheless present, as she pulled herself back from the purple and black horror.

"FYI, that's my natural hair color. And I'm **NOT **Yamanaka! My name's Sakura Haruno." She smirked slightly before adding, "And I'm too good to be a Yamanaka." _Cocky much? Sasuke's rubbing off on her_

"Well with your hair the same as hers now, it's hardly-" She gasped in the middle of her sentence, "You… You're… Sakura Haruno? **The! **Sakura Haruno? I should've known by the power of that punch." She licked her lips at this, her body shaking with excitement.

"Ya. Why?" Sakura didn't seem too excited, a moment the woman was insulting her hair and comparing her to a Yamanaka-Ino certainly, and now she was praising her.

Sakura pondered for a moment, having a fan like her that was so rude and such a sad excuse of a bipolar case… weird. Sakura was lost in the middle of the woman's rant, not that she cared about what the stripper-looking girl was saying. _As long as she does not mention my-_

"-forehead, it should've been noticeable from the start but with those longs bangs, it's almost too hard to see."

_Hell No! She did not just say something about her forehead._

"I'm Misuki Haruno by the way." Too bad, before Sakura could hear and think, she sent the violet haired lady crashing unto the ground with a swollen red cheek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't sleep. Millions of voices haunted his mind and body, piercing through his brain and violently shaking his insides. His loud screams didn't help any, nor did anyone hear them for he was alone in the compound. His eyes, of glassy onyx, revealed the many restless spirits that haunted him and his person.<p>

He stared into nothingness as his body involuntarily raised itself from the bed and stood in the middle of the bedroom, an unknown force dragged him through the walls of the mansion and past his parent's room.

Suddenly, it was as if the force had a mind of its own, his body could be seen floating a couple of feet from the wooden floor, and it hauled him back inside his parents' room where he was violently thrown against the double doors of a blood-stained closet. Sasuke groaned, his eyes flashed red and black as if trying to activate his sharingan, his body was too weak to even try.

_Avenge... Avenge…_

Those words never seemed to leave; they were spoken by millions of voices at once, inside his head and being, dizzying him to the point where he wanted to disappear.

_Sasuke... finish the task… Avenge… Avenge…_

"I killed him." Sasuke whispered as he clutched his head, blue-black locks dampened with cold sweat falling across his handsome face, he let out a scream.

"I fucking killed him! Dammit, what more do you want?" He couldn't contain his cool anymore… _or maybe he never had it._

Sasuke quickly moved to get out of the room, seeing as the door was wide open and white and blue figures freely walked through the usually empty halls, however, the same force slammed the door shut. Sasuke moved to escape through the window but with no avail as they were pulled down the minute the thought ran through his head.

"Let me out of here! Dammit! Let me out! I don't owe any of you anymore!" He screamed at them, bringing the palms of his hands to cover his ears as he was slammed against the wall with brutality. He could've sworn he heard something crack inside him.

As Sasuke managed to stand on his feet once more, defeated with a trickle of blood running down his chin, he cursed aloud. His mother's bloody kimono was thrown over him, shielding his body as he let out a cry. A cry that **no one **will ever hear, understand, nor feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the favorites and reviews, please excuse the grammar mistakes and punctuation. I need a beta reader if this story's gonna succeed. Well, I was suppose to update four days ago but... again, summer fun and I didn't have time. This chapter didn't have any couples but soon there will be. And I just need time to process relationships and all that.<br>anyways, review or whatever. :) 'Til next time. **


End file.
